


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, Ice is rich, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: They've  been friends for so long, it only made sense.Baby it's Cold Outside - Frank LosesserI clearly do not own this song.I just had to write this





	

He loved going to Ice’s, being that Ice had a mansion for a home, while the rest of town less. He found it funny though that Ice, a small high schooler, so small he could pass for an elementary student, needed a giant mansion. He was always standing gawking at the size of the house, it even had a bronze gate, looking at the Christmas reef that was on the bronze deer.

“Freeze.” Ice called him over, pulling out a set of keys, standing by a human-sized gate. “Sorry to hear that your car can turn over in this weather.” He shook his little head, the cocoa colored curled locks bounce side to side. The smaller looked up, his darker green eyes meeting Freeze’s. “I’m sure my parents won’t mind you staying for the night, then again they’re off at as business meeting.” he shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

Freeze gave a small smiled, re-adjusting his scarf. “Thanks, Ice, you know your hair looked like hot chocolate with those dry marshmallows when it’s snowing.” He looked up watching the wet snow drift slowly. Blinking at the lamp that Ice’s family had by the gate.

He tried to not notice how Ice’s chubby face lit up a little at the comment. “Come on, it’s the Christmas break, so let’s have a nice night?” He said unlocking the gate, Freeze reached out opening it, Ice’s cheeks grew to a darker red as they stepped in. “We got the house to ourselves.”

 

‘Ice’ was his nickname, do to two things, one he loved the snow, he loved it so much that he seemed to live in it. And that he had a ton of winter like things in his room, stuffed animals and photos of the tundra and Alaska. Keeth knew this about Cornelius, he knew a lot about his closest friend.

He got his nickname from how quiet and scary he used to be, in fact, he was one of the tallest kids in the school, never talked to anyone. Going whole days without speaking one word, he guessed it was because of his home life, or that whoever sat by him would start stuttering and leave.

Then Ice came, a new kid from another school, he transferred out of a private school to a public one, why? Freeze didn’t know. But the first day Ice came walking in wearing a polar bear hat, fluffy boots, a soft coat. Halfway through the day he was sweating, and no one had talked to him. Freeze was walking home like always, his head hanging, not a word spoken from his lips, then he heard it, a scream. Looking up to see the new kid Cornelius getting roughed up by the 8th graders, he didn't know why he ran up and tackled one of the kids, giving them a bloody nose. Or why he literally threw another, or why he stood over Cornelius, glaring at the last kid. The three ran off, and he waited to make sure they wouldn’t return, helping the smaller gather his things.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Cornelius said wiping his eyes, knowing he was starting to cry. His hands shaking as he grabbed his bear hat.

Freeze shrugged. “Did they hurt you?” He picked up the torn up backpack.

He shook his head. “You’ve got a deep voice, is that why you don’t talk to anyone?” He asked, frowning at the bear hat.

“I just keep to myself.” Freeze said. “Cornelius right?”

He shook his head. “Cornelius is my dad, at my old school everyone, called me Ice.”

Freeze looked him over again. “I would’ve called you sweaty, I mean there’s no snow.”

Ice sighed. “I know, I just wanted to make a good impression on everyone, and I really kinda love snow.”

Freeze patted his back. “My names Keeth, but please call me Freeze. And come on I’ll walk you home.” He carried Ice’s bag, they chatted, nothing but small talk. Freeze stopped by Ice’s gates, gawking for the first time in his life at those gates. “You. Live. Here?”

Ice nodded. “Thank you for saving my butt back there.”

Freeze shook his head returning to reality. “Tell you what, if people are picking on you again, just sit by me. Everyone stays away from me.”

Ice frowned. “That’s terrible.” He grabbed his bag from Freeze. “I’ll sit with you because you're my friend, and one of theses days I wanna ride on your shoulders.”

Freeze watched Ice walk up his long driveway to the mansion, blinking. “Friend?”

True to his word the next day Ice sat next to him, chatting like a bird in the morning.

 

Freeze stood in Ice’s father’s study, looking at the moose that hung on the fireplace, as Ice started the fire. Looking around at the bookshelves, the bear rug, the chairs, the small chandelier that hung in the middle of it all. “Hey, Ice…” He paused, smiling. "This room has great acoustics, you know?”

The fire started as he closed the gate, stretching, sitting in one of the large chairs. “Yeah?” He half answered half asked as Freeze blundered, pulling books, closing them and putting them back.

“Do you know that song ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside’?” He asked pushing back and 3rd edition encyclopedia.

“Yeah, why?” Ice asked sitting forward in the chair.

“Well you know I’m in theater, and there’s a small gala in a few days. Would you mind helping me practice?” Freeze paused looking at Ice, giving a goofy smile as the fire crackled.

Ice frowned. “I’m not really a singer, and besides, wouldn’t it be better for you to practice with who you’re performing with?” He pulled at a blanket wrapping it around himself.

Freeze sighed. “You got a point there, but she’s been sick an-”

“She?” Ice asked, there was something in shi dark eyes, something that made Freeze bite his lip.

“Alexandria, you know the girl who swims a lot, and has a great voice?” He blinked. “She slipped on a sheet of ice and broke her leg so she’s been out of school for awhile, but she still wants us to go on. So I wanted to know if you could practice with me?” He shrugged, his fingers curling around each other in nervousness.

Ice slipped off the chair. “Hold a second, my father has a record of that son somewhere in here.” He walked over to a small record player, it looked old due to the old bronze elephant trunk thingy. Ice slid out a thin cover, blowing the dust off of it pulling out a large disc, Frank Sinatra’s name was printed on the side of the record. “He doesn’t like it when I play his records, but he never does, and it’s not like he needs the money so?” He flipped a switch and placed the needle on the record. “Alright, now I’m guessing I have to sing the girl part?”

Freeze nodded, unable to keep still, his head heating up. “Please?”

Ice smiled, clearing his throat as the song came on. “I really can’t stay,” Freeze was sure he choked on shi own spit hearing Ice’s silky soft voice, cracking his knuckles as the smaller walked over, his eyes half closed, a loose swing in his hips.

* * *

 

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Freeze’s voice made his hips shiver, his spine tremble, and his whole self quiver. It was deep, but not horribly deep like it was a roasted hazelnut or the fire crackling behind him. His heart starting to beat like a drum, hitting his rib cage.

Ice tried to hide his smile, his cheeks heating up, he licked his lip just a little. “I’ve got to go away.” He stood in front of Freeze, his smaller hands reaching up and taking Freeze’s. Craning his neck to see the top of Freeze, Freeze was looking down.

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Freeze repeated, Ice’s body heated up at the giant’s voice. Slowly they started to dance, their feet falling into patterns, a slow waltz. Both worried to step on another, their shoes keeping their distance like two magnets.

“This evening has been…” Ice watched his feet, seeing the bear rug wrap around both of their shoes. Freeze’s arm wrapped around Ice, as he set a knee in the bear fur, leaving himself with Ice.

“Been hoping you’d drop in.” Freeze’s voice floating down, his breath smelt of peppermint due to the candies that his father kept in the study. His hands softly tightened around Ice, his hips stills swinging lazily.

Ice blushed, even more, looking up at the stuffed moose, staring at the glass eyes, anything to avoid those green eyes. “So very nice.”

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Freeze snorted winking at Ice.

Ice smiled rolling his eyes. “My mother will start to worry.” He softly shook his head.

“Beautiful what’s your hurry?” Freeze sung, his arm snaked around Ice’s waist lifted him up, Ice squeaked, as another arm wrapped around his butt. Both holding him in Freeze’s protective grip.

“My father will be pacing the floor.” Ice looked down at Freeze as his friend held him up, their faces close. He saw how the snow had melted in Freeze’s white blueish hair, remembering the night that they failed at dyeing it.

“Listen to the fireplace roar.” Their eye’s met, the fire reflecting on Freeze’s, Ice held his breath, inhaling the faint burnt wood smell.

Ice held onto him, small hands fisting Freeze’s shirt. “So really I’d better scurry.” Freeze started to sway back and forth, slowly turning in a tight circle.

Freeze’s eyelids sunk a little, his brighter irises melting Ice’s heart. “Beautiful please don’t hurry.”

Ice tried to not let that lyric go to his head, knowing his heartbeat was starting to speed up, wondering how fast it could get. “But maybe just half a drink more.”

“Put some records on while I pour.” He glanced at the record player grinning. Still swaying his hips slightly walking over to the player.

“The neighbors might think.” Ice pulled himself closer, trying to hide his beat red face in Freeze’s shoulder. Looking at Freeze from the corner of his eyes, was he blushing?

“Baby, it’s bad out there.” Freeze sung, lifting the needle off the record, letting the piece of plastic spin. Licking his lips, a thumb rubbed the lower of Ice’s back, the same hand that was holding his butt.

“Say what’s in this drink?” Ice sung, no longer hearing the female voice, hearing his own light honey tone. Muffling it into Freeze’s shirt., letting his hands loosened, then wrapping his arms around Freeze’s neck.

“No cabs to be had out there.” Freeze swung his hips, walking them around the room, one of his fingers lazily touching the backs of books that were so perfectly lined. Blinking slowly, licking his lips, the pink in his face turned red.

“I wish I knew how.” Ice’s fingers curled around Freeze’s fabric, pulling himself closer, his face was bright red now.

A finger slipped under his chin, gently lifting his red face up, their eyes met again. “You eyes are like starlight now.” Freeze didn’t sound like he sung that one, but Ice was lost in the bright green eyes.

“To break this spell.” Ice swallowed, studying Freeze’s face, how he had this perfect skin, these cheekbones that stood out but didn’t jut out, how he had these pale pink lips.

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Freeze said, a hand running through Ice’s chocolate locks.

“I ought to say, no, no, no sir.” Ice blinked, hearing his heart beating in his ears, a chill ran up his back.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Freeze’s arm pulled him in tighter, Ice watched his lips moved, his tongue swirl in his mouth.

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.” Ice blinked, once, twice, raising an eyebrow folding his arms, shrugging along with the song.

“What’s the sense in hurtin’ my pride?” Freeze frowned, acting out a puppy look.

“I really can’t stay.” Ice shook his head, looking at to the window, seeing the snow was starting to tumble down now.

“Oh, baby don’t hold out.” Freeze walked them over, his hips still swaying, touching the glass.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Their voice sung in unison, Freeze’s face grew red, Ice stared out the window, watching the moisture from around Freeze’s hand.

* * *

 

“I simply must go.” Ice pushed away Freeze’s arm, sliding down, walking to the fireplace, warming up his hands, losing himself in the song.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Freeze followed, placing a hand on Ice’s shoulder, still giving him puppy eyes.

“The answer is no.” Ice acted like he spat out that lyric, sharply turning his head from Freeze’s.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Freeze sunk down wrapping an arm around Ice’s shoulder, lightly tugging him over. Like he was begging Ice to stay.

Ice fell into his lap, his hands over Freeze’s chest. “So nice and warm.” He sunk, setting his face rest on the soft shirt, inhale Freeze’s scent his, face flushed.

“Look at the window at this dawn.” Freeze watched the snow, he was staying with Ice tonight whether he liked it or not. And he liked it.

“My sister will be suspicious.” Ice blinked looking into Freeze’s eyes

“Gosh your lips look delicious.” Freeze blinked back, but his eyes on the soft pink perfect lips of Ice, wondering how truly delicious they really were.

Ice slipped out of his arms, turning away, his head sinking, hugging himself. “My brother will be there at the door.” He stuck his nose up.

“Waves upon the tropical shore.” He got to his knees, following Ice as the smaller walked away.

“My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.” Ice’s soft voice melted his heart strings.

“Gosh your lips are delicious.” He leapt forward wrapping one arm around Ice, turning him, tilting his head to the side, staring at Ice’ lips.

“But maybe a cigarette more.” Freeze followed Ice’s lips, truly wondering what they tasted like, his heart tugging at Ice.

“Never such a blizzard before.” He drew Ice softly over, wanting to rest his head on Ice’s shoulder, smell his snowy pine hand lotion.

“I’ve gotta get home.” He pushed Freeze away.

“But baby, you’d freeze out there.” Freeze grabbed his small hands, cupping them, feeling Ice’s heat flow into his fingers. Not caring if he heard his nickname, Ice right now was his world.

“Say lend me a coat.” Ice hid his face, once again looking out the window.

“It’s up to your knees out there.” Freeze leaned in, pointing out Ice’s knees, raising his eyebrows.

“You've really been grand.”

“I thrill when you touch my hand.” Freeze took Ice’s hand pulling to and placing it on his heart.

“But don't you see?” Ice drew his hand back shaking his head, Freeze watched the shiny locks of hair swing.

“How can you do this thing to me?” He dropped his arms, giving Ice once again puppy eyes.

“There's bound to be talk tomorrow.” Ice shook his head turning away, his hands clutching one another.

“Think of my lifelong sorrow.” Freeze turned Ice’s chin to him, their eyes meeting.

“At least there will be plenty implied.”

“If you got pneumonia and died.” Freeze lowered his head to Ice, truly worried if Ice was to  get pneumonia. Wondering if his parents would let him take care of Ice.

“I really can't stay.” Ice shook his head, unable to push Freeze away.

“Get over that old out.” Freeze scooped him up, brushing a trail of Ice’s hair away from his face.

“Baby, it's cold” They sung together

“Baby, it's cold outside.” Freeze met Ice’s eyes, his heart melting.

Freeze smiled, walking back with Ice in his arms, falling onto a small sofa, Ice bounced on his torso. His smaller legs slipping odd straddling Freeze. “See tha-” Ice cut him off, grabbing both sides of his head, pulling Freeze’s lips to his. Kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ice blinked open his eyes, his face heating up, feeling Freeze’s lips, he squeaked, pushing with his small hands away from Freeze. “Oh I’m so sorry Freeze I-” He couldn't finish his statement a lump in his throat stopping him. Quickly pulling himself from the nest that Freeze made with his arms. “I didn’t- I mean- Freeze!” He groaned, grabbing his hair, tugging it.

“I lied.” Freeze’s deep voice stopped Ice cold.

He turned slowly towards Freeze, seeing the giant sitting on the sofa, his face equally red. “What?” Confused at what Freeze just said.

“I”m not singing in anything…” Freeze gave a nervous smile, leaning down to Ice. “I...I wanted to hear you sing, and…” He sighed, his fingers wrapping around Ice’s chin, kissing him again. “Just wanted to steal this.” His other hand landed on Ice’s heart.


End file.
